Classified- A House Of Anubis Fanfiction
by Izzierre
Summary: If you thought you knew what really happened to Nina, think again. Join Sibuna on their final mystery...and learn what it truly means to be The Chosen One.
1. Prologue

Prologue-

"What do you want with me?"

The large man sitting across from her held her gaze and clasped his hands together, as he replied, "We need your help, Chosen One."

Nina felt a chill run down her spine. She didn't trust him, or anyone who worked for him for that matter. Why should she? She didn't even know who he was, or even where they were. Heck, she didn't even know what _day _it was!

One afternoon, she had been going for a small walk around her neighborhood, like she did every day before dinner in the summer. That was when she had been surrounded by men and women in suits who came almost out of nowhere as far as she could remember, and a strange needle was stabbed into her arm. Next thing she knew, she was in some strange cell, surrounded by cold metal walls and constantly being watched by the cameras that were placed in every room and every hallway.

And now she was being forced to talk to this strange man in this empty, tiny gray room, who somehow knew she was the Chosen One.

"How did you know that? Who are you? Where am I?"

He got up from his chair and walked over to where she was, reminding her of how Victor would sometimes act when interrogating her back at Anubis House. But this was not Victor, and this was not Anubis House. Those two simple facts made her more terrified than ever.

The man put his hands down on the table with force, nearly knocking over the single glass of water she had been given. Leaning over, he said, with his face uncomfortably close to hers, "One question at a time, Chosen One. I do not have patience for stupid girls thinking they can interrogate me in my own building."

"But I wasn't trying to-"

"Silence." He got up again and walked over to the wall. Pulling a remote out of his pocket, he hit a button, and the wall moved away to reveal a series of screens hiding behind it. He pressed another button, and the screens turned on, revealing images of things she had seen her entire life. Her house when she was growing up in California. Her new house in Pennsylvania. Her elementary school, her middle school, and her old summer camp, and... Anubis House. That one especially made her tense. All she could think was if her friends...if Fabian...was okay. "As you can see, we have been watching you your whole life. The minute word got out that the newest Chosen One had been born, well, we simply couldn't resist."

Nina swallowed hard, and he continued speaking.

"We know everything about you, Chosen One. You've had a rather interesting life, haven't you?" The man turned to her, and she tried not to shrink away at his cold stare. "Didn't you?"

"You could say that." She was determined not to appear frightened by him; Nina sat up straighter, looked him in the eye, and did her best to speak clearly and calmly. It was hard not to give into the void of terror that was growing in her stomach.

He laughed a little. "Did this answer your first question?"

She didn't answer.

"Well, did it?"

"I guess it did."

"Excellent." The man smiled and turned the screens off. As she saw the image of Anubis House disappear, she felt a strange feeling of despair in her stomach. "Now, moving on. Was that your only question you had for me, Chosen One?"

His fake smile and his sudden forgetfulness got her angry. "You didn't answer the other two! Who are you?! Where am I?!" Nina stood up and shouted at him this time, which she really shouldn't have done.

The man shook his head and pressed another button. The iron door behind her opened up and two people walked in, with another needle. Seeing them, she began to panic instinctively. As they grabbed her arm, she tried her hardest to resist.

But her efforts were futile. As they shoved the needle into her arm and injected more of the strange liquid into her bloodstream, the man looked at her and gave her a smile.

"Very sorry, Chosen One. But the answers you wanted are classified."

Nina was dragged from the room, while the unknown drug took it's control. She stopped struggling, and by the time she was halfway through the hallway, she was unconscious again.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-

Eddie was up early that day, raiding his kitchen for breakfast. The Anubis students had graduated only a week earlier, and many of his friends were already gone. He himself had moved into his father's house, as awkward as the two of them still were around each other, because it was the cheaper alternative to returning back to America for the summer. Without Trudy around to make his meals, he had to start fending for himself, which wasn't too big a deal considering it gave him freedom to make his special pancakes every morning and feast.

He had a big day planned. First he'd go for a little aimless drive in the shiny new car his dad had bought him as a graduation gift. Then it was off to the movies with Patricia followed by a dinner at the only place they could find that was fancy enough to be considered a date place, but _not _fancy enough to prompt Patricia to invite her twin sister to the dinner instead. Finally, he'd stay up late and play his new video games. It seemed like a great way to spend his time, now that he was out of Anubis House and his Osirian days were officially over.

Apparently, he had caused enough racket to wake his father up.

"Edison, what is going on down here? You're making a huge mess of the place!"

"Sorry, dad." Eddie said, smirking and rooting through the fridge for the whipped cream to add to his pancake stack, if he didn't feel like just downing it right from the can itself as he had done on many occasions. "I'll get to it after I eat."

"You better. I have an important person coming to the house today, and I do not need him to be turned off by this...destruction of our kitchen!"

He rolled his eyes. "It's more _your _kitchen, right, dad?"

Mr. Sweet frowned and watched him. "Edison, do not tell me you are still angry over my...er, _enthusiasm_ at resurrecting Frobisher-Smythe?"

"What would give you that idea?" Eddie shrugged his question off, though the answer was an unfortunate yes. When he had wandered into his dad's room to see a picture of Robert Frobisher-Smythe -Mr. Sweet tried hard to convince his son it was just part of a collection of history related images he kept around the house, not that it did any good- it had opened up old wounds that didn't seem to be healing any time soon. "Anyways, who's the guest?"

"Just a person who wishes to take Victor's place at the House, that's all. A former student of ours, I believe."

"Oh." He felt odd about the idea of anyone besides Victor being the caretaker of Anubis, but it wouldn't affect him any. "Alright."

Eddie ate his pancakes in his room and got ready for what he was hoping would be a pretty good day.

The guest arrived before he had a chance to leave. A young looking man in a clean suit, nothing too exciting. He didn't pay much attention to them...until he noticed their briefcase had an Eye of Horus symbol on the lock. _Hmm, interesting._

Eddie took a photo and sent it to Fabian's phone, with the message, "_I guess it's flashback friday over here haha." _He figured his nerdy friend would be interested in this, even though nobody else would be. Well, besides Nina, but nobody had managed to get in contact with her since the school year had started. She even stopped sending emails to him, which stopped their Paragon and Osirian conversation dead in it's tracks. He just assumed her gran had become so sick she was all Nina wanted to focus on, and didn't press any further. But every once in a while, he got worried for her, and longed for her to contact him.

It wasn't long before his former roommate called him back about this. He parked his car and the conversation began.

"I just tried to research where that briefcase came from, but there's nothing on the internet about it." Fabian told him, right after he answered his phone. "Is that even possible?"

Laughing to himself, he answered,

"It's just a briefcase dude, let it go. I just thought it'd be funny. There are no more mysteries man, get over it!"

"Who is this person with the briefcase anyways?"

"Some random guy who wants to take Victor's old place at Anubis." Eddie caught himself staring out the window in boredom as he replied to his friend, and tried to shake it off. These things just didn't interest him any more. He didn't want another mystery...not yet, anyways. Not so soon after the last one.

He could hear Fabian nearly choking on something over the phone.

"Dude, are you okay?" Eddie asked, getting worried. "It's just a coincidence. Calm down."

"I don't know about this. I think we should check it out."

With a facepalm, he said, "Come on, man! Give it a rest. If there's anything going on, we might as well just let the newbies figure it out. We're off the job."

Fabian didn't seem close to wanting to give up. "You're going on a date with Patricia today, right? Ask her what she thinks."

"The Yacker probably wouldn't care, as long as this man doesn't want to date me or something." Eddie joked, but then he got serious, when he heard silence on the other side of the line. "Look, if it'll make you feel better, I'll do it. But if she doesn't think something is going on, we drop it, okay?"

"Alright." His friend sounded exhausted. "Bye…"

"Bye, dude." Eddie hung up the phone and sighed. Despite his jokes, he knew there was a big chance Patricia, and her conspiracy-happy mindset, might very well decide there would be a problem. He decided to face the facts- by tonight, he may very well be dealing with one final mystery.

_Here we go again..._


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

Meanwhile, Nina woke up to see familiar gray walls and was greeted by a nearly stark silence that had once been frightening, but was now to be expected.

How long has it been since she had been abducted from her home? Months, probably. She lost count of the days, not that there was much going on anyways. Only a few important events had happened, and the first of those was the most emotionally draining.

The day she woke up following the first, and so far only, meeting with the strange man in the strange office, she found herself in another weird room with an elderly lady who gave her some paper and a pen.

"You are going to write your boyfriend a letter," the lady told her. "to explain your absence from that little boarding school of yours this year."

"What if I just tell him I was kidnapped?" Nina asked, once again feeling rebellious. But she was more cautious that time; she kept one eye on the door behind her and made sure to remain seated as well as tried her best to remain relatively calm.

"Our boss is going to read everything you write and if he sees any sort of message, hidden or otherwise, that tells anyone of your situation, you will rewrite it. You will write it until you get it correct." She replied, in a tone of voice that told Nina that she had as much emotional investment in this process as one would have when buying a new carton of eggs. For this strange organization, things like this must have been completely routine. "Oh, and one last thing, Chosen One. Tell your Osirian he's no longer needed. We don't want any pesky protectors getting in the way of our mission, do we?"

Nina wished she had put up a fight or came up with something clever and sneaky to get into the letter. That didn't happen, despite her numerous attempts. In the end, she was forced to lie to Fabian, and break up with him right there in the letter. She also had to claim the Osirian wasn't meant to be with the Chosen One, despite the clear logic failure in that statement. Either way, that version of the letter was the one that made it through.

A little while later was the only day she had been allowed out of the building since she had arrived there. She had been drugged again and woke up in a car on the way to the airport, where she had been forced to say goodbye to Eddie as if she had been the one talking to him on email for days. Nina also gave up her locket. She knew that if she kept it any longer, her captors would find a way to use it against her. It was another painful task...not that she had time to feel bad about it, as she was knocked out right after Eddie had boarded the plane to England, and she was taken back to her cell. All she remembered from that day was being in public for the first time in a while...and giving up the last thing that she had to an Osirian who was no longer able to protect her.

Most of the other days were a blur, as life had become monotonous and lonely. She woke up, ate the blissfully small portions of the awful food she was given -if she didn't eat it, she was just force-fed instead, something she learned pretty early on- and spent much of her time in her cell. Everything moved at a strange pace; the days were slow, but when she lost track of the clock, it was hard not to feel like the calendar itself was passing by rapidly. Every few days- once a week, possibly, though she could never be sure of that- she went to see some people who checked her health. Physical, mainly. Nobody seemed to concerned with her mental state, but why would they? She wasn't a person to them. She was merely the Chosen One.

Nobody had yet told her of why she was here or what she was meant to do. Once in a while she'd hear whispers down the hall and catch a bit of a conversation, but in the next minute the voices would fade and she'd be alone in the silence again, with only her thoughts to keep her company again. A few times Nina did her some interesting tidbits, however. Mentions of Egypt kept popping up, and she heard the name "Khair" at some point. She wasn't sure who it was referring to, but she decided to attach the name to the strange man she assumed was the leader of this organization. She also heard them mention Robert Frobisher-Smythe at some point, but her chance to listen in on that one conversation had been especially short, so all she could do was imagine what it could possibly have been referring to.

In an effort to keep from going crazy, she'd often just sit there and remind herself of things. It would always have to begin with "My name is Nina Martin…", or else she was afraid she'd just think her name was "Chosen One."

Today she was given watery eggs and burnt toast. It was disgusting, but she choked it down as best she could and saved her lone glass of water for later. Afterwards, Nina just paced back and forth in the tiny room, talking to herself like she did every day.

"My name is Nina Martin. I am sixteen years old. No, wait, seventeen. I am seventeen years old. I was raised by my Gran. During highschool, I went to Amun Academy in England. I stayed at Anubis House. All my best friends are there. Fabian...I loved Fabian."

She heard footsteps in the hall and stopped by the cell door, hoping to get to listen in on another conversation. But they disappeared almost immediately. Nina went back what she was doing.

"I was the leader of Sibuna. Sibuna is Anubis backwards. I had friends with me. Fabian, Amber, Patricia, and Alfie… Eddie was my Osirian. My protector…"

_But he can't protect you now, _A voice in her head replied. _You're alone now, Chosen One. _

Chosen One. She was sick of hearing those words. Sometimes she just wanted to scream, "That's not my name!" By this point, however, she knew better. She had to wonder to herself, though. Did these people even know her name? They must have, if they were watching her for her entire life. Then again, if they really did want to take the humanity part out of the occasion, maybe they did think that's all her name was.

She continued to pace.

"My name is Nina Martin…"

Thanks for reading, guys! Please leave some reviews, I'd like to see what you all think!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

Patricia paid little attention to the movie that afternoon. It was just a standard horror film, and as someone who has not only watched many of them in her lifetime, but has also _lived through_ slightly similar events, she found it hard to be invested in the same story recycled once again. Then again, after almost seeing Eddie die in front of her eyes a week ago, it was hard to be frightened by anything. Instead, she found her boyfriend himself to be more interesting. Around the time the masked killer was ready to catch their own victim, she _also_ caught something- Eddie staring off into space. The movie must have been boring him, too.

She threw popcorn at his head to get his attention. When he jumped a little, she couldn't help but smile while she whispered, "Hey, welcome back to Earth,"

"Sorry, sorry." Eddie was acting like she just pulled him out of sleep, rather than a day dream. "I've got something on my mind, that's all."

"Like what?" Patricia couldn't help but question him right away; it was an old impulse of hers.

He frowned. "It's, uh, hard to explain right now, but…" Eddie tried to say more but was interrupted when the person behind him gave him an annoyed shush. Lowering his voice and leaning closer to her, he said, "I'll tell you later, okay?" A moment later, he saw the popcorn bag in her lap and took it. "I'm stealing this."

Just shrugging, she returned her attention to the movie screen, where the hero was finally getting the bright idea to stay in a group rather than run off alone. _Only took them about an hour to figure that one out…_ It was hard not to think of Sibuna, and how they were always in a group on _every_ mission, even if that "group" was actually just a duo. She spent the rest of the movie thinking of her friends and the mysteries. It was more interesting, even if she knew how the story ended…

As soon as the movie was over, Patricia confronted Eddie. "Okay, so what's going on?"

Her boyfriend sighed and pulled out his phone. While searching for something, he said, "So dad had a visitor today,"

"So what?"

"He was applying or whatever to take Victor's place at Anubis House."

_Oh. _She could see how that might be important, but just if she was willing to make up more conspiracy theories. "So? He's not Rufus or someone, is he?" Patricia meant that as a joke, but it was hard to catch the humor.

"Well, no. But he does have this, uh, interesting briefcase." Eddie held out his phone, and she took it from him.

"The Eye of Horus… I don't suppose you can still use Nina's locket without your superpowers, can you?"

He sighed and took the phone back, studying the picture. "No… I showed the picture to Fabian earlier and he told me to ask what you think about it. So? Do you think we have another mystery to solve, Yacker?"

Patricia rolled her eyes and started walking towards her boyfriend's new car. "Isn't there always?"

"I wouldn't know," Eddie answered, pulling out the keys to unlock the doors. "Aren't I still technically a newbie?"

She smirked and settled down in the car.

"What more could there be, though? It's not like all Frobisher did was come up with puzzles for people like us to solve, is it?" He turned on the engine and they started to drive away.

Patricia rolled her eyes and started looking through his CD collection to find one to listen to, while saying, "It's not like it has to have been his doing, you know." She held up a Sick Puppies album and he nodded.

While she set up the music, Eddie replied, "I know, I know… Hey, skip to the next song, I like that one better."

"No way, weasel, I like this one." He rolled his eyes at her quick refusal, but said nothing. She was a bit disappointed, but continued the other conversation. "Anyways, is there such a problem with having another mystery? I kind of like it."

He gave her a side glance, then returned his focus to the road. "You do?"

Patricia shrugged. "It at least lets me do something other than just being an ordinary, boring student."

"Yacker, I don't think you will _ever_ be an ordinary student. Or boring, for that matter."

"Aww, thanks." She laughed, giving him a playful nudge. "So is this it? Are we doing another mystery?"

Eddie shrugged. He seemed hesitant when he answered, but replied, "I guess it's your choice, that's what Fabian and I agreed, anyways." He reached over to play with the radio, but Patricia slapped his hand away in defiance. "Oww, Yacker, it's _my _car you know!"

"You're playing that card now? You must _really_ be desperate."

"Just make your choice!"

With a small grin on her face, she gave him the team salute and said, "Better say Sibuna, Sweety Jr."

"Sibuna," her boyfriend sighed,clearly not even trying to fake some enthusiasm. But then his borderline frown turned into an excited smile. "...Oh, hey, turn up the music, this next one is my favorite."

For once she decided to do as he said, and cranked it up. Patricia would just never tell him the reason she did it was that it was _her_ favorite song, too. They rode off to the restaurant, listening to the blasting metal music the entire way. It was loud, but it was fun.

Finally, a date night she actually enjoyed.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-

Nina was asleep when the door to her cell opened. However, that wasn't what woke her up. It was the voice of the strange leader- or Khair, as she was going to forever call him for now on until she learned of his _real _name- that did it instead. Even after only meeting him once, his voice had worked it's way into her subconscious, and hearing it again was literally a rude awakening.

"Hello, Chosen One."

She nearly fell off her bed once he spoke. Scrambling to her feet, Nina tried not to be afraid of him. _I've spent enough time with his stupid followers, _the young prisoner thought. _They aren't as scary as they are emotionless drones. But they're _his _emotionless drones. Should I fear him, or see him just like all the others?_

"Sir." Nina gave him a tense nod, and nothing more, as a greeting. It was all she felt he deserved.

Khair seemed to loom over her, more than he did the first time they met. She noticed this as he stared down at her; he was such a tall, well-muscled man...and she was a young, skinny girl. Had he gotten larger since she saw him? It was more likely that she had just gotten smaller. "I have a couple things I would like to tell you. That is, if you aren't...in a questioning mood."

It took her a minute to remember what he was referring to. Lifting her head, she said, "Of course not, as long as you aren't going to hide everything again." Her voice was a bit more angry than she had expected it to be. However, he seemed to think it was funny somehow, because he laughed.

Then he took a step closer, and she forced herself not to back away and show fear to him. "You don't seem to understand. Do you think you have the authority to demand answers? Think again. I will tell you what I want to tell you and nothing more. And you will keep your stupid mouth shut, or I can have the guards come in here once again and move your unconscious body into an even smaller cell where you can think about whether or not you wish to continue being disobedient to me. I do not have the time or the patience to deal with a silly teenager who thinks they know everything. Do I make myself clear, Chosen One?"

Nina felt a fear chill come over her. "...Crystal."

"Excellent." Khair smiled. "Now, onto some good news first...your grandmother has been officially moved into our little home."

"You have my Gran?" She echoed, before she could help herself.

"Yes. Don't worry. She will not be harmed. She will be taken care of as well as my agents can do. We simply thought it'd make you feel more...comfortable to have family here. You will see her tomorrow morning."

Nina simply looked at him. He didn't seem to be lying, but then again, he also seemed rather sociopathic, at least from her point of view. Who knows what he was really thinking? All she knew was that she didn't want to trust him...yet, if her Gran wouldn't be harmed, she couldn't complain just yet. "I see...thank you." Thanking him was very difficult. She justified it by thinking that if she acted polite, he may throw her more bones along the way.

"Moving on...have you been eating much, Chosen One?"

That was unexpected. "Umm...well, I've been eating all I've been given, sir."

Khair came even closer, and looked her over. He was uncomfortably close. It made her freeze up; she became almost hyper-aware of every movement he made. If he touched her, she didn't know what she'd do. Thankfully, all he did was look at her. "You're malnourished, I believe."

"Am I?" Nina had already thought something like that, considering all the barely edible food she had been eating in tiny portions. "I hadn't noticed."

He shook his head and took out the remote again. Once he pressed the button, one of his agents had arrived almost instantly. "You. Find the people responsible for her meals and give them my orders to feed the Chosen One something good, and with portions enough to make her full. Oh, and fire the doctors who claimed she was at full health. She is clearly not well. She needs rest, exercise, and food. Got it?"

The agent nodded and ran off. Meanwhile, she was left confused over Khair's' sudden kindness. Nina looked at him in shock, but was unable to think of a way to respond. Did she thank him again? Maybe. Could she ask him what was happening? What if he took away what he had just given her for her "defiance"? But then again, what if he actually gave her an answer? And why was he doing this at all? He must have had an ulterior motive...but if that was so, why only wait until now to show any sort of human decency? And if he didn't have any motives, why was he doing it at all?

"Do not look so surprised, Chosen One. I need you to be healthy and comfortable for the time being. You will see why eventually."

"...Thank you." Nina said again, this time a little less difficult to do.

He nodded to her and walked back out of the cell, closing the door. Before leaving, he paused and looked at her through the bars. He was smiling. She didn't know how to react to that, so she simply stared back at him.

"Goodnight, Chosen One."

And then, Khair was gone again.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-

When Fabian got the text the next morning that Sibuna was definitely going to get back together, he went immediately to work. First, he contacted Alfie and KT about this. Alfie was the first to call back.

"You're awake," He said, surprised, when picking up his cellphone. "I expected you to be in bed for at least another hour."

"Dad has me up early every day," Alfie replied, with a groan. "He says it'll help me...umm...I don't know, something about having to rise early to be successful or something?"

Fabian laughed a little. "Well how's that going?" He couldn't relate to having issues with his father. Not that his childhood was perfect- but his father wasn't the problem. It was his mother who was the issue; always ignoring her husband and son to cheat, drink and cheat some more, only coming back to her family for more money.

It was okay. _He_ was okay. His father, Uncle Ade and Jasper had been the ones to raise him, and his friends and experiences at Anubis had all shaped his life most of all; it was hard to relate to everyone else and their parental issues when his memories were minor, vague and pretty repressed.

"It's awful!" Alfie answered, bringing Fabian out of his thoughts and back to the conversation. "He didn't even let me sleep for five extra minutes! He's like Victor, but worse!...I miss Anubis House."

"I know, I know, me too." He said. "Speaking of...the Sibuna thing."

There was a pause on the other line.

"Oh, yeah."

"Are you going to come help?"

"Dude, I don't know! What about Willow? I can't just leave her, not after all the work she had to go through just so we could get into the same university! I...I don't feel good about leaving her like this."

He sighed and paced around his bedroom while responding. "It's summer, Alfie! We could probably get this whole thing done with before we have to start going to school. Right? Willow will be fine."

"But…" He heard him groaning again and moving around with a bit of energy, at least from what it sounded like over the line. "How exactly am I supposed to tell her I want her to leave for...who knows how long?"

"Tell her you're going to some...Zombie fighting camp. I don't know, just tell her _something_!"

Alfie sighed. "Are you sure you need me there?"

"Yes. We need everyone...If this is as big as I think it is."

"It's a picture on a lock on a briefcase!"

"When Nina and I started, all we had to go on was a picture on the back of a painting." Fabian reminded him. Bringing up Nina was a bit painful for him, even still. Briefly, he wondered if he should try contacting her. Maybe she'd like to come back for one last mystery.

But he invited her to the graduation party. He invited her to the Anubis _Christmas _party, where even distant family members had been able to make it- such as Poppy and John, as well as Piper. He even tried to send her an email based on everything that had happened with the Ammut mystery. Nina never replied to any of them, even just to say she didn't want to come. What chance did he have to get her to join the mystery?

With a saddened breath, he quickly decided to change the subject. "Look, are you in or not? Because...if you come, Alfie, I can promise you, it won't be pointless. And I promise, you'll be able to see Willow again when it's all done."

"Okay...I'll be there by tomorrow. Wait, where are we meeting again?"

"Eddie wanted us to meet up in that clearing in the woods, you know the one, since it's nearby and we all know where it is. We'll figure out the rest from there,"

"Got it. Later, man."

"See you."

Fabian hung up the phone and proceeded to do some research on his laptop. Mostly, he was searching up the Eye of Horus. It was all just busy work for now, as he knew it wouldn't be until tomorrow that he could actually do anything important. There was always the possibility of finding _something_, though.

KT called around lunch time, and she was much easier to convince than Alfie was. She agreed almost immediately, partially because she was still living at Anubis House until she could find another place to go for the summer. It wasn't like she could go back to live with her dead grandfather, or hunt down Frobisher as he was on his exhibition in Egypt. Maybe getting into the mystery was just seen as a way for her to get out of the House at last. Either way, she was all set to join the team once more.

Finally, Fabian called Eddie back with the good news.

"KT and Alfie are in," he said, excitedly.

Eddie sighed a little. "Great. It's Sibuna time again, huh?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing. I'm just still a little...shaken up from the whole 'dying' thing, I guess." His old roommate laughed a bit, awkwardly, and then said, "I guess I'm ready for a little more mystery…"

Fabian grinned. "Good. See you tomorrow, then."

"Yup."

After that ended, he went back online. He had an email from Mara, asking him if he wanted to drive up and see her this weekend. There was some science thing that she wanted to go to.

He hesitated to reply. It wasn't that he didn't like Mara- just not in the way he liked Nina. The kiss was just in the heat of the moment for him, but for her, it seemed to be something real. Or as real as it could have been, seeing as how he wasn't sure she was even completely over Jerome yet.

Fabian decided to simply decline her invitation and made up some small lie about having to help out Uncle Ade all summer with running the antique shop. He didn't like being dishonest, but it was better than being _too _honest.

He went back to searching up any and all information that might help him, but it was all useless. He only kept searching up the Eye of Horus because it reminded him about Nina, and that fact, even when it hurt him on the inside, was something that compelled him to keep going.

_I miss you, Nina… This last mystery is for you. Sibuna. _


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: I've decided to post new chapters on a regular schedule now; check back here every other Saturday! Oh, and do you guys want an Anubis Reunion Movie? If so, help us trend on Twitter! On Friday the 6th, join your fellow Sibunas in tweeting #OneMoreAnubisMystery and #SibunasNeedAReunionMovie. Thanks, and enjoy Chapter 6~**

Chapter 6-

When Alfie finally arrived, everyone was just sitting there having a picnic lunch.

"You guys started eating without me? No fair!" He complained, scrambling over to join the others. He took a seat next to KT and Patricia on the blanket and grabbed a sandwich, already made. "Trudy make this stuff?" He jumped right into eating. He didn't have breakfast that morning, and after driving all day, he was tired and starved.

KT smiled and nodded. "I managed to talk her into it. She was just glad to do it, actually! I think she misses everyone."

Eddie shrugged and said, while moving over to give him a space, "Now that you're here, we can start the meeting."

"We already talked about some stuff," Patricia told him, while eating a cookie. She glanced at him and smirked when he looked back at her.

"Like what?"

"Oh, not much. Stealing Corbierre, bringing Sophia back to life, kicking you out of the group…"

Alfie tensed. "What?"

Fabian rolled his eyes and gave Patricia a sharp glance. "She's kidding, Alfie."

He sighed and relaxed a little. "Right, right, should have realized that...sorry."

"You okay?" KT frowned, after taking a sip of her soda. "You seem a little...out of it."

With an awkward laugh, he said, "What makes you think that?"

"Just tell us." Eddie said. "You're worrying us,"

"I've only been here for five minutes!"

"Come on, Alfie." Patricia sounded less worried and more annoyed, as usual with her. She looked away from her food and stared at him. Nervous under her gaze, he glanced away from her. "What's wrong? You haven't even started eating yet. If that's not weird, I don't think you're the right Alfie."

He looked down at the sandwich that was still in his hands. He had just been playing with it the entire time, not even taking the plastic wrapper off. "Oh, yeah. Well, last night when I tried to tell my dad I was going, he got mad at me. He told me I wasn't allowed to leave yet because I was supposed to be, uh, learning from him this summer? Working for him? Something like that." Alfie continued toying with the sandwich and stared at it the entire time, rather than his friends. "So this morning I snuck out and stole the car. Then I had to leave it where he could get it, and catch a cab, and figure out how to get here...and he tried to call me, like, seven times…" He paused and checked his phone. "_Nine _times...He's really driving me crazy. I think he's still upset that I'm not Jerome."

"Yeah, well, fathers are idiots." Eddie said, sounding bitter, as he rooted through the basket for more food. He smirked and held up a tuna sandwich to his girlfriend, who looked disgusted and slapped it out of his hand. "You did a good job getting here, anyways."

"But where do I go now?" Alfie asked. "I used all my money on the cab…"

"Eh, stay with me. Dad probably won't protest as long as you live in the spare room and don't make too much noise." The ex-Osirian told him, retrieving the tuna sandwich in the process. "Fabian, do you need a place to live, too?"

"Well...my house _is _about an hour away...alright."

"Dude," He grinned and playfully slapped his friend on the arm. "Does this mean we're roomies?"

Fabian looked at him and shrugged. "Looks like it. Just don't...watch your weird zombie movies all night. Okay?"

"We'll see." Alfie was feeling a bit better about things, but was still worried about his dad…how long before they chased him down and dragged him home? Or before he was cut out of his father's life altogether? Maybe he was just being melodramatic, but his father scared him sometimes, especially recently.

KT finished her drink and said, "Now, can we get on with our meeting? Eddie, you had a plan, right?"

The group turned their attention to their leader, and Alfie finally started to eat his sandwich.

"Oh, yeah. Well...all I really know right now is that my dad must know...something. I think. I mean, he must at least know briefcase guy's name, right? Then we can track him down…"

Patricia smiled and held up her soda bottle teasingly. "I can help with that."

"No dumping drinks on my dad yet." Eddie told her. Looking disappointed, she put the bottle down and her smile faded. "I don't want him to know we're onto anything yet, okay?"

"Are you still scared of him?" She asked, afterwards.

"What? That is- I was _never_ afraid of him!" Eddie snapped at her, then paused and relaxed a little. "I just don't trust him anymore, okay?"

Alfie had now moved onto a second sandwich, and after taking his first bite, said, "Took you long enough!" Patricia glared at him. "What? He was always a member of Team Evil…with their weird ceremonies and creepy dog masks…" He shuddered, with bad memories coming back. He took his soda bottle and splashed himself, to get out of it. Everyone was looking at him. "_What? _You guys don't know where I was just now…"

"An-y-ways," KT said, awkwardly stretching out the word. "When are you planning to ask Mr. Sweet about the guy?"

The Sibuna leader sighed. "When I get back home today."

"Do you want any of us there?" Alfie asked him, while wiping the soda from his face with his sleeve.

"No thanks, man." Eddie said. "It's something I'd kind of like to do alone."

"What if he turns out like Vera or Denby?" Patricia asked, rooting through the basket for more food. When she found nothing of interest, she stopped and looked disappointed.

With a laugh, Alfie asked her, "You mean an evil she-devil who may or may not have the hots for Victor?"

"I mean a liar." She corrected him. "But yes, your version would be bad, too."

"Well," When Fabian spoke up, everyone turned to him. "The way I see it, even if he's lying, it'll still give us a clue on who he might be. If his story doesn't check out, we'll just have to be sure to tell Mr. Sweet. Find out what he really knows...if he knows anything at all."

The ex-Osirian rolled his eyes and said, "My Dad isn't exactly a shining example of honesty, either."

Alfie looked at him and patted his shoulder. "Well, to be completely fair...neither are we."

"Besides, if anyone will have answers, it's him." Patricia said. "If it comes to it, Eddie, we'll have to trust his word. At least until we know what's going on."

"Yeah, yeah...can we stop talking about my dad now?" He asked.

"Are you sure you're okay?" KT touched his shoulder, speaking with a tone of voice that edged dangerously close to being romantic in nature. When Patricia cleared her throat, she awkwardly backed off. "Sorry."

Eddie ignored the tiny love-triangle scene and replied, "I'm fine, alright? I'm just not happy with him right now, and I don't want to have to think about dealing with him later. Can we just get off of it, please?"

The rest of the group complied, but things grew a bit tense and awkward after that conversation. While finishing up the last of the picnic, they all discussed random things like how their summers were going so far and how crazy the current mystery could end up being. The only thing that really stuck with Alfie by the time it was over was the conversation he had with Patricia.

"You know, Piper's coming home at some point this summer." She told him.

"She is?" Alfie hadn't meant to sound so excited. "That's...that's cool." He had a girlfriend now, so he wasn't really sure how to deal with this information.

"Yeah, it's a blast." Patricia said, flatly.

He frowned. "You aren't excited?"

She shrugged. "It's a complicated situation, and I'm not interested in explaining it right now. Point is, you'll all probably end up seeing her at some point."

"You don't know when, though? Just that it'll happen? Couldn't that interfere with Sibuna if she's just showing up out of nowhere?"

"It'll definitely interfere with Sibuna." Patricia answered, and the conversation ended at that.

It'll interfere with a lot of things, he realized afterwards. Not only would it complicate Patricia's ability to get away for Sibuna business, but there was also the pesky fact that he had nearly dated her at one point...and away from his girlfriend, if she were around long enough, would he be able to stay faithful? Not to mention, Patricia seemed a little unhappy about it, enough to be noticeable to him at least. If she was already getting upset about it, how would she act when Piper is actually around?

Alfie sighed, and packed up the post-picnic trash with the rest of his friends. The weirdest part of everything was, the more complicated and confusing things were getting, the more normal they were starting to feel. _In retrospect, I should have seen all this coming from the minute I talked to Fabian, _He thought to himself. _But I'd rather be a Sibuna than be trapped at home. _

Because maybe, things weren't supposed to make sense, and that was how he knew the world the best.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-

A few hours later, everyone was already settled in Eddie's basement. Eddie himself, however, wasn't around. He _really _wanted to be alone when he talked to his dad. So, this left the rest of Sibuna just hanging out. Alfie and KT were playing a game of foosball, and Fabian was reading one of his nerd books. Patricia had ended up in a long text conversation with Joy.

_Hey Tricia, _her friend had texted her, _Hows ur summer going?_

_Just an average summer. _She replied, smirking slightly at the lie. _You?_

_Me and Jerome have been hanging out alot, but other than that nothing much. _

Joy's grammar was killing her, but Patricia let it slide. _Oh, cool. Eddie and I went to the movies yesterday. Stupid horror flick. Then dinner._

_Hopefully it was actually you at the dinner, lol._

_Haha, yeah yeah, Eddie made the same joke. _

_What are you doing now?_

Now? Patricia looked around the room. At the moment, nothing. But on the other hand, she was still doing Sibuna stuff. Her mission was to wait for Eddie to return with info. Joy, of course, couldn't know that.

_Hanging out in Eddie's basement._

_Ooh ;)_

_Wth Joy he's not even down here he's talking to Sweetie oh my god!_

_Sorry :P_

_ANYWAY, why did you ask?_

_Ehh, just wanted to know if you were available to come over later._

_It's been a while since I did._

_IKR? But it'll be fun!_

_I know. _Patricia paused in her texting, wanting to word what she was saying carefully. _But by a while, I meant three years! Why only now!_

_Hey, calm down. First year my dad was forcing me to go through some sort of ceremony training because apparently wearing a robe and building a cup is rly hard. Then I was still stuck home w/ him bc I had nowhere else 2 go. 3rd year you were busy dumping Eddie. K?_

_True...but sorry, this summer just isn't a good time, either?_

_Why, too busy with Eddie? ;)_

_JOY _

_Sorry, but really, why?_

_For one thing, Piper's coming home_

_Piper comes home every Summer_

_I need to find a job_

_Isn't your family rich?_

_I still want a job_

_K, whatever. You don't have one now though…_

She decided to just be blunt about it, because there was one final reason that _was_ true and _didn't _involve Sibuna. _I feel like you just couldn't get Mara or Willow so you want me now._

There was about five minutes of silence on Joy's end. For her, that was a long time not to respond to a text message, kidnapping aside. But Patricia couldn't summon up too many guilty feelings. Instead, it just felt good to get it off her chest. The waiting, however, did get difficult. It's been a long time since she argued with Joy and just wanted to know what her friend was thinking already.

She turned her focus onto the intense foosball game to get over it. KT was winning, though Alfie was coming back strong.

Then, finally, _It's not my fault you were only hanging out with the Sibuna guys._

_It's not my fault you left. Oh, and thanks for locking me out of the Sisterhood btw, You know I never actually left that, right? You guys just replaced me with Willow_

_We didn't want you getting involved, you didn't know about the cheating thing_

_But I like revenge_

_Oh come on you'd have just dumped milk on his head_

_And your revenge plan was so much better?_

_Hey we don't talk about that anymore it never happened _

_Just like you being the Chosen One_

_Oh my god that one isn't fair I didn't ask to be a fake Chosen One_

_But you did ask to be in Sibuna and then left_

_Fine okay I left but why does it even matter any more I'm trying to hang out with you again why can't we just forget the past_

_You know it's not that easy,_

_Why can't it be? _

_You know why, miss 7PM_

_That's not fair and you know it_

_Whatever._

_Patricia, please! It doesn't have to be now but why can't we just hang out together for one day?_

_I'm sorry, this Summer is just really booked_

_But what could you even be doing? _

_I already told you_

_Are you hiding something_

_What? _

_You sound like you're hiding something_

Patricia clenched her teeth while responding. She had to be careful, now.

_You sound paranoid. I'm not always lying to you, you know._

_Then just tell me what's going on!_

_I'm making a surprise for Eddie, _She lied.

_Oh, really? A surprise for Eddie?_

_Yeah._

_That doesn't sound like you._

_Well, it is._

_Does this surprise involve throwing a drink at him?_

_What? Of course not_

_Then I don't buy it. _

_I'm not that bad of a girlfriend -_-_

_Yeah but you don't do random presents_

_Sure I do I gave you that stupid romcom movie that one time remember_

_We ordered that together and told me when it was coming_

_Meh_

_Look, I can tell that something is going on, and I want to be in this time._

_Wait, what?_

_I'm coming over with Jerome. See you soon, Trix._

_Jerome?!_

_Yup. Later._

_Joy, nothing is going on!_

_And if that's true, then no harm done, right?_

_I can't believe you don't trust me_

_Sorry. But I'm doing this._

Patricia didn't bother replying after that. Instead, she just groaned and threw her phone down on the couch next to her, dangerously close to where Fabian was sitting. He jumped.

"Sorry." She mumbled. "But bad news…"

"Bad news?" KT stopped playing foosball and looked at her, while Alfie took the chance to score one final goal. Then he listened, too, after realizing things had turned serious.

She stood up and grabbed her phone again to scroll through the conversation, trying to convince herself that maybe it wasn't actually going to happen. She was aware of everyone staring at her as they waited for a response.

"Patricia?" Fabian asked. "W-what's wrong?"

Alfie also spoke up. "Is this about Piper?"

"No…" Patricia said. "No, Alfie."

"Then what is it?"

She sighed and looked up from the phone, unable to find any way to see Joy's final few texts as a joke.

"Joy has decided that something is going on and wants to know what it is. Oh, and she's bringing Jerome with her." She paused. "She definitely meant it."

Alfie sighed. "Wait, where was this Joy when we were stuck in the gatehouse?"

Patricia shrugged.

"It doesn't matter, Alfie. What does matter is that Sibuna might just get a lot bigger." Fabian closed up his book and placed it down on Eddie's coffee table. "At least it's people we know could help,"

"You think this is a good thing?" She asked him, annoyance coming through pretty clearly.

With a sigh, her friend replied, "I'm not saying it is. But at least it's not...say, Mara."

"Didn't she help us last week?" KT asked him, as she took a seat on the couch.

"Whatever, Mara isn't the point." Patricia said, getting upset that nobody else was taking it seriously. "The point is, they're going to come and they're going to want in. Does nobody else see how this could be a bad thing?"

"Well, maybe we could use the help," Alfie sounded nervous about what he was saying. "And can't we trust them now? Trixie, they're descendants like us,"

She stared at him. "So are Poppy and my siblings, and you don't see them-"

"Siblings?" Alfie interrupted her. "You never said anything about-"

"My point is, maybe you guys can all trust Joy again, but I can't."

The group shared glances. Then KT looked at her, with a frown, and spoke up. "I thought you guys were best friends."

"Yeah…" Patricia sighed and sat back down. "I did too, until she quit on us and then conveniently forgot everything by the time the ceremony rolled around. Back then, I was ready to have a mystery with her. I guess she wasn't as interested."

Fabian started to speak, and she turned around to face him as he did. "Just because she left us once doesn't mean she'll do so again."

"As long as Jerome doesn't break her heart."

Her friend looked upset at that statement and sighed, glancing away from her and down at his hands. "I still loved Nina. I still loved Nina and she didn't understand that. But I didn't mean to hurt her."

Patricia sighed and told him, "Look, it's not your fault. She made the choice to leave and if given the chance, who said she wouldn't do it again? Joy's my friend. But she's not the greatest ally in the world."

"And Jerome?" Alfie asked.

She sighed. "Don't get me started…"

Suddenly, there were footsteps on the stairs. Instinctively, Patricia tensed, momentarily imagining the sounds belonged to Victor. But, of course, it was just her boyfriend. "Okay, guys, my dad said-" Eddie paused, looking at everyone. "Is everything okay here?"

"We'll tell you later." KT promised him. "So, what were you saying?"

"Oh, right. My dad said he can't give out her name due to some sort of bullshit about me not needing to know. So, I got into a fight with him while he demanded to know why I cared. I told him I was really interested in the fate of Anubis House...so he told me to go and meet this person for myself. He gave them the job."

Eddie walked over and leaned over where Fabian was sitting. "Dude, are you any good at computers?"

"A little bit?"

"Good. Because when we visit Anubis, you're going to need to sneak onto this dude's laptop. Meanwhile, while Yacker and Alfie distract Trudy…"

"Why do I always have to be a distraction?" Patricia complained. "I demand a new job."

"Yeah, me too." Alfie said. "It's so tiring being the distraction. I feel like I miss out on all the fun stuff!"

"Fine, okay. _KT_ can distract Trudy while you-" Eddie was looking at her, "guards Fabian while he's looking on the laptop and you-" he turned to Alfie, "go to the antechamber and find a book about the eye of Horus. There's got to be one somewhere in that House. And I'll talk to Mystery Man. Is everyone okay with that?"

The group all agreed and the former Osirian smiled. "Excellent! We'll do this first thing tomorrow. Sibuna?"

"Sibuna."

Eddie seemed to have forgotten that there was something they needed to tell him. That was just fine, Patricia decided. She'd just tell him later, and on her own, too.

"Is something the matter, Yacker? You seem distracted."

She smiled.

"Eddie, it's a surprise."


End file.
